Tattered Hopes
by Lycory
Summary: "As the smell of something scotched filled my nose, I let out a gasp when he slowly came into view. His face covered with soot, his hair singed, and his once knee-length jacket was burned up to his waist, his sleeve almost gone, but sure enough…" - Sparxshipping. one-shot. Link to get a larger view of the book cover : lycory . deviantart . com - remember to clear the spaces


**This one is taken from Bloom's POV, my first POV one-shot. I've worked quite hard on this one. I don't know if it should have a trailer, it's only a one shot.**

**I would like to thank RoxyFan4Ever for editing it for me. I know it's short for a one-shot but it's I made it as long as I could.**

**Sorry for not mentioning it earlier in my profile. Frankly, it actually came from my dream, quite unimaginable huh ? But it's true. However, not all of it came from my dream, just fragments.**

**Review if you can, I would really want to know how you think after you read this and to know if you would like a squeal, or not. :D**

**.:~Lycory~:.**

* * *

**Tattered Hopes**

**by Lycory :3**

**Edited by RoxyFan4Ever**

* * *

My heart skipped a beat as I realized where we were when the familiar gradual slump of hill came into view. This is the final battle, and I know that this time, I couldn't afford to lose. Despite the fog as thick as a clover bed, I was surprised we could still find our way through the place.

I could hear the tingling sounds my wings were making, even though after a couple of weeks, I am still proud at the fact I was able to achieve my Enchantix.

Baltor(A/n: Yeah I know, it's the first time used Baltor instead of Valtor.) had given us orders to wait here, but the island appeared empty on Nabu's detector. I was starting to think whether he had led us on a wild goose chase when my bare feet came in contact with the ground. A shudder shot through my entire body and I shivered. Something tells me this is not going to get pretty. At last, Stella couldn't stand the fog and cast a spell. My eyes narrowed as I slowly gained view of the entire island - it was horrible.

I gestured to my friends as they stared in shock with me at the seemingly deserted island; it was badly scotched, and burned. The trees were nothing more than black stumps in the ground, the water was a disgusting murky green and even the grass weren't spared. At that moment, I highly doubt that I wouldn't be surprise if a living soul were to come out and welcome me.

As expected, Flora's sobs filled my ears. "It seems Baltor has showed no mercy." I said, ignoring her sobs. I didn't mean to be rude, but Baltor's behavior had been getting on my nerves. I've been struggling to keep a lid on my tension and anger, feeling like I was reaching my limits, until I could feel my hands sweeping the bottom.

"Hey, look at that!" I could easily tell that voice came from Musa. My gaze followed her finger to the tip of the hill. Sure enough, a brilliant blue light was glowing from the heart of the island, which was known to us all, where the Omega Portal laid.

Despite that she could fly, Stella ran to the portal, her little heart carrying hopes that Brandon was there.

"Stella, No! It might be a trap." I shouted after her but the wind blew my voice away.

Stella did not care, apparently known to me, that Brandon was far more important than her own life. The other Winx ran along with her to the heart of the Portal. A raging wind started to rise in a spherical shape on the perimeter of the island. Soon, all of us were trapped in the ambit of the portal.

As tubes of blue light rose from the floor, faces of the Specialists appeared in it's the core. Without hesitation, my friends were all instantly going into the portal of our respective Specialists, except me. Where's Sky? I thought Baltor had something special planned for me by keeping Sky away like that. Sure enough, the land below my feet disappeared as I fell into the darkness.

My friends ran to my aid, but they were too late. I yelled for help at their heads around the opening in the sky. My words never reached them.

I fell into a disgusting mountain of mud, it was slimy and it stinks. Almost throwing up, I got up and tried to sweep as much of the mud away as I could. It didn't help much.

A wall of fire came to life in front of me, I knew at that moment, that the show had just begun. My eyes squinted as a figure formed itself behind the curtain of fire, "Sky?" I blurt, the only reply I got is my voice bouncing of the cavernous structure and echoed back into my ears.

But soon, I know I was wrong when I saw the long flowing blond hair of my enemy. I really never got over what he had done to my planet. I balled my fists in emotional tension as pictures of what he'd done to Sparx flashed before my eyes.

The power-crazed convict in front of me seemed to be enjoying as much as I suffered. "Getting sweaty?" he mocked.

I could feel blood boiling in my veins; I know I don't stand a chance to defeat him alone. But this mission, I knew, could only withstand success, not failure. So no matter what, I would not do something ludicrous that would endanger the Magical Dimension.

I desperately tried to stall time as he milled around me, enjoying the fact that I was struggling to keep my composure.

"Give me your best shot" He smirked and pointed a finger to his chest. "Go on, fight me. I won't stop you."

"Liar" I said through gritted teeth, "You'll probably kill me the moment I shoot a fireball at you."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." He mocked shaking his head from left to right. "If you are trying to stall for time, then let me assure you; princess, that you're friends have got their hands full."

"What did you do to them you bastard?" I could feel blood already boiling up to my head, if they didn't come soon, I couldn't guarantee I'll not lose my temper.

"I simply just made copies of their boyfriends. In other words, clones. But in the dark side." He laughed as though he knew we would eventually fail.

He moved forward and cupped my chin with his fingers, "You are powerful, my dear, but not smart enough." He arched an eyebrow as he jab a finger lightly on his temple with the other hand.

I finally lost my temper. Sweeping his hand away, I shot a fire ball at him which sent him crashing backwards into the rocky cave. I grinned. When I was going to give him another piece of my mind, Tecna came running from the entrance. The news she brought made my grin turn upside down.

"Bloom, my device has detected a huge amount of lava on the other side of the wall; the cave wouldn't hold it much longer."

An evil laughter crackled across the cave from the other side. I flared "You've been planning this, don't you?"

"It's too late for all of you to leave now. I have won. All of you will perish in this cave and _no one_ will ever find you." It's cruel, the thought scared the lights out of me.

"I wouldn't say that too early if I were you." A voice came from the entrance where Tecna entered a few moments ago.

I beamed "Guys!" I know this isn't the right time, but I'm glad to know they are okay.

"All of the Winx and Specialists are here, Baltor. Prepare to die." Sky pointed at him and said.

He growled as he got up from the pile of rocks. Stella, Layla and Musa did an enchantix convergence. A rainbow appeared and encircled itself around them before it raced full speed into Baltor's chest, which he avoided it just in time.

I gasped when I saw where the rainbow was going, it hit the opposite wall,-where Tecna said the lava was embedded- as a huge crack appeared and lava began seeping through the wall.

The cave began collapsing, I couldn't keep my balance. Stella, Musa and Layla began supporting each other from falling. "Tecna!" I yelled as I noticed a humongous rock was above her head. There was no time, I pushed her forward and landed on the place where she stood. The huge rock rolled from the cliff and crushed my right leg. I howled.

As more rocks fell, I was separated from my friends with a wall. I knew I was stuck, but that doesn't mean I wanted my friends to be stuck too.

"Bloom!" I could hear their voices, but I told them coldly "Go!"

They yelled something back, but I couldn't hear because the cave started shaking again as the crack on the wall was growing larger.

Suddenly, a purple fire ball shot came from somewhere and blasted a hole in the wall beside me. I looked at where I thought the fire ball could possibly have come from; there was only one person in the cave with me - Baltor.

"Get up, princess." He ordered as he pulled me from the rock.

I screamed "Don't! My leg hurts."

He let go of me and proceeded to roll the rock away. I was stunned at his sudden change of altitude.

"Why are you doing this?"

A drop of sweat was rolling down his temple when he answered in annoyance "I never meant to hurt any of you. This is was unexpected."

As he spoke the last word, the crack exploded as lava began pouring like a waterfall into the area.

"Go!" He shouted as he pushed me into the hole, I landed on the opposite side and rolled down the gradual slope of a hill. I managed to glance back as lava filled the cave. Baltor wasn't out here with me, he's still inside!

The last thing I could remember was hitting something hard and everything went blank.

* * *

"Bloom…"

I heard voices calling out to my name but my eyes were so tired, I didn't want to open them.

"Bloom…" as the voice slowly came into mind; I realized it belongs to Flora.

"Bloom, you're awake! We were all so worried about you." She said.

"Aw…" I groaned as I sat up from my bed. "Where did you guys find me?"

"The patrols found you behind the cave. Apparently, your head hit a rock and cause you to lose consciousness." That was Tecna.

"Any trace of Baltor?" I asked; I hope I sounded like I wanted him dead. But in reality, it wasn't. I just wanted to hear that he's alive. I didn't know why I suddenly felt concern for him; I guess I just wanted answers.

"Apparently no, there was no one besides you. We could safely assume he had perished."

When she said that, I felt like a rock was on top of me, not crushing my leg this time but, my heart.

"Okay girls, thank god Bloom is safe. We should all get some sleep now." Stella clapped her hands as they all went back to their rooms, it was a long day.

* * *

When night came, I lifted my clock lazily to my eyes as I fiddled with the bandages on my head; it was 2:30am. But yet I couldn't sleep; at first I didn't know what was bugging me. But then I slowly realize it was a thought. Why had Baltor saved me? If he meant us no harm, why go through the trouble to lure us to the Omega Portal?

When the curtains billowed out two meters away from my bed, only did I noticed the window wasn't closed. I was lazy to bulged an inch, so I left it.I curled my body into a ball as I cuddled into my blankets, the thought wouldn't leave my mind. I still couldn't accept the truth that Baltor had died trying to safe me, the incident could be described as shocking, but I felt touched was more.

Sometimes I wondered if what he felt for me were more than just enemy and foes. I knew I could possibly guess the answer. But whether it was the right one I would never know. Ever since the incident on Tides, a seed of doubt was planted in my mind; and with the other incidents that followed added by this one, I guess I could safely assume I was right.

But if that were the case, why had he kept it to himself all along? I could never tell what lies behind those words that came out from his mouth; regardless harsh nor comforting ones, every one of them seemed to hold a secret of it's own. Maybe he did feel something more for me, but then again he would have known it all of this would never add up. It's like a math equation like you could never solve; no matter how hard you try, the answer would never be right. I think that's why he'd distanced himself.

As I continued to evade the thought, I felt a heavy presence of someone by the window. I was scared stiffed. Who would come in the middle of the night? And bold enough to step into my room, persona non grata.

I looked up to see a figure, enveloped by the darkness of the night, standing between the two-meter height window and me. "Who are you?" I asked, hoping I had not woken Flora up.

The figure did not reply, at least he didn't attempt to. Instead, he walked towards me. I was actually shaking with fear, but I kept calm.

As smell of something scotched filled my nose, I let out a gasp when he slowly came into view. His face was coated with soot, the once attractive features of his almost indiscernible; his lovely long blonde hair singed , only half of it's length was left; his favorite burgundy jacket that reached to his foot was now burned up to his waist, it's sleeve almost completely gone; but sure enough...

"How did you survive?" I asked, surprised and amazed.

He growled , then proceeded and reach into the pockets in his jacket. My eyes widened, I had every reason to believe he held a knife. But to my surprise, he took out a singed parchment and handled it to me, gesturing for me to take it.

When I stared numbly at him, he grunted, took my hand and stuffed the paper into my palms.

I was too busy thinking to look at the paper, I wanted answers "If you meant no harm, why all the fuss?"

He laughed; a heavy, deep but, friendly laugh. "What's a show without an end?" And before I knew what was happening, he mysteriously disappeared. I blinked, his visit was just like a dream.

I stared numbly at the only picture I had of my family, -given to me by the man who took my planet- resting peacefully in my palms. For the first time in my life, I felt a piece of my heart gone without his presence. I got up and walked over to the balcony where he stood a minute ago and looked up into the night sky. The stars that shone ever so brightly seem eager to tell me the answers that I knew I could never fully understand.

As a gust of wind blew into my face, I felt as if it was blowing away the past - the past of those memories during battles with Baltor. Now all those times seemed like a dream, it's all gone. The only thing that was left to remember, was the photograph.

I looked once more at the picture in my hands, it was singed, but enough to make out the faces of Oritel and Miriam, If he wanted to give me the picture all along, why now?

_He wanted to leave_. I couldn't bring myself to the thought that I would never see him again. At the moment that thought came into my mind, I felt as if I've lost something important, error : it's someone important. But before he did that, he risk breaking into Alfea to made sure I got what was mine. Maybe he did felt something more, and I did too.

But frankly speaking, all of these were just my theories. If I wanted answers, I guess I would have to wait until the next time we meet. That is, if we ever had that chance again. Hopefully.

**6/18/12 - Just to add a little note : The squeal is out ! It's called Flames of Darkness. So if you like this one, go check out the squeal, and if people likes it, it may turn into a trilogy! :DD**


End file.
